


Best. Wake up. Ever.

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [34]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Somnophilia, and their reactions, sleepy morning sex, they definitely feed off each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Stick decides to make good on an agreement him and Anomaly had made.





	Best. Wake up. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This is for [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) who introduced, and got me into this kink. Naturally it worked perfectly for our ocs.  
> Anomaly belongs to Jesse.

Stick was tracing his fingers along Anomaly’s back. He was actually sleeping soundly, face smushed into the pillow. As he moved his hand over the curve of Anomaly’s ass, he remembered the agreement they had made. The thought alone was enough to get his cock interested. 

He rolled over, to nestle between Anomaly’s thighs, he was still plenty ready from the night before, they hadn’t even done a strictly proper clean up at the time, but Stick grabbed the lube anyway. He didn’t want Anomaly to wake up early, so everything would need to be nice and slick.

Stick kept things nice and slow for as long as he could, but Anomaly felt  _ so good _ . So hot and wet and tight, he couldn’t keep it that sedate for as long as he would have liked. And then Anomaly moaned in that husky, newly awake way and Stick knew he was done for.

\-------

Anomaly woke up with a cock in his ass and a moan on his lips, and he was beyond delighted about it. 

Him and Stick had an… agreement, if Stick wanted to fuck him while still asleep, it was more than okay with Anomaly. And since Stick had opened and fucked him thoroughly the night previous, Anomaly had been prepped for this morning already. 

Stick must have been going for a while, considering how hard Anomaly was, and how erratic Stick’s pace was. Anomaly was barely awake and he felt so full and so close to coming already, with the way Stick was hitting his sweet spot with every deep thrust. 

“ _ Bev’ika _ .” Anomaly begged, and even he could hear how sleep rough his voice was. 

Stick came, moaning Anomaly's name, breath hot against Anomaly’s back. Anomaly was not awake enough to have any control, and followed him over the edge as Stick filled him up. 

Anomaly opened his eyes for the first time since he woke up as Stick laid down, still half on top of him, nuzzling his neck.

“How did you like that?” Stick asked between kisses.

“Fuck,” Anomaly answered, voice still raspy, “That was  _ incredible _ . Best. Wake up. Ever.”

Stick chuckled softly, “Definitely one of the better agreements we’ve made.”

Anomaly leaned in to give him a kiss, “Thank you, Bev’ika.”

“Anytime, An’ika.” Stick repled. After a moment, and a few more kisses, “What do you say we clean up and see what our better halves are up to.” 

Anomaly closed his eyes again and hummed, “Just gimmie a few more minutes, I don’t think I’m actually awake yet.”

Rather than argue, Stick just stood up and bodily lifted Anomaly over his shoulder towards the bathroom. 

Anomaly couldn’t stop the yelp and subsequent laughter even if he had wanted to. 


End file.
